Stephanie and Manny's Story
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie finds out her whole live has been a lie. She leaves everyone behind but two Merry Men will not accept her decision. They track her down and she marries on and the other gets to be best man.


STEPHANIE AND MANNY'S STORY

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

CHAPTER ONE:

Stephanie and Manny were permanent partners. They were out trying to catch Bobby Bailey. He was wanted for not showing up in court. His charges were breaking and entering and theft of property. This was his third charge for the same thing. Only this time he was high on meth. He wasn't charged with any drug charge because he was on his way down and the officer did not charge him.

Stephanie's searches had given her four addresses for him. The first two addresses were a bust. They pulled up two houses from the address. Manny went around back and Stephanie took the front door. She knocked and Bobby answered the door. Stephanie told him about rescheduling and Bobby swung at her face. Stephanie ducked and double-fisted him in the stomach. He doubled over and she clubbed him with both hands and knocked him down. Stephanie had him cuffed then yelled for Manny.

Manny came in thru the back door and helped her load him in the SUV. Manny shackled him in the back seat. "Wifey, are you alright?" "Yes, Hubby." "Did he give you any trouble? "No. But thanks to your training me he didn't get very far." "Alright, let's get rid of him and hit the other two FTA's."

They went to the Trenton PD to turn him in and Bobby decided to fight with Manny. Since Manny was 6 foot 1 inch tall and weighed 250 and was all muscle it was useless. Eddie saw the scuffle and came out and helped Manny get him and locked down. Manny and Stephanie got their receipt and went off to find another FTA. $500 in Stephanie's pocket.

The second FTA was a little old lady who was charged with intoxication. She took a liking to Manny and came quietly. She even tried to flirt with him. Manny told her he was sorry that he was married. She said "she won't have to know." Manny grinned at her and said my wife is standing right here." She looked at Stephanie and said she was sorry. She went willing and kept quiet. $150 in Stephanie's pocket.

The third FTA was far more dangerous. He was charged with armed robbery and gun possession by a felon. For this one Stephanie had a loaded utility belt and her gun even had bullets in it. She knocked on the door but no one answered the door. But she heard sounds from inside the house. Stephanie whispered into her microphone "Manny there is someone inside." "Let me pick the lock and I will tell you when I am ready."

Stephanie picked the lock and told Manny she was ready. Manny had picked the back door lock and they entered together. There were three men and they tried to hide. Stephanie managed to corner two of the men and Manny stopped one from going out the back door. Manny helped secure the two men who Stephanie had at gun point. One of the men said that she couldn't arrest him because she worked for Vincent Plum Bond's but he was bonded out by Les Sebring. Stupid jerk! Stephanie called Les Sebring and had him meet her at the PD with apprehension papers for Stanley Korsinki.

Les Sebring asked her how she managed to catch him. She explained he was with her FTA. Les told her he was worth $50,000 to her. Les would meet her at the PD and brought the papers with him.

Manny and Stephanie took her FTA to the PD along with the other two men. The third man turned out to be an FTA from Les Sebring as well. The three men brought in $120,000 in Stephanie's pocket. Of that money RangeMan would get $12,000 but that still left her a pretty penny. Manny was so proud of her. Les Sebring was also proud of her and offered her a job with his office. Stephanie smiled at him but told him no because she liked working for RangeMan. "If you ever change your mind call me." "Thanks, Les. But I will stay with Manny my partner and RangeMan." "My loss." Les left and told her he would send her a check." Les drove away. Manny pulled her close and hugged her tight. "Wifey, I am proud of you. How about lunch?" "Pino's?" "Yes you are craving a meatball sub huh Wifey?" "Yes, Hubby. Let's go eat!"

After lunch Stephanie and Manny went to the bond's office and turned in her body receipts. Connie was surprised to hear how profitable Steph's day had been and she was still clean. Ranger came in to talk to Vinnie and he was proud of her too. "Are you done for the day?" "No, we have two more to catch." "Damn, girl you trying for a record?" Lula asked her. "No, I am just doing my job. Come on Hubby let's get the other scumbags." "Right behind you Wifey." "Babe, supper on 7 tonight?" "Sure, Ranger."

Stephanie and Manny got the run around on Steven Drake but Stephanie finally found out from a neighbor where he was hiding out. Manny and Stephanie went over to the west side of town. It was a run down section and therefore dangerous. Stephanie knocked on the door and a strange man answered. "I am trying to find Steven Drake." "I know who you are and I wouldn't give you the time of day." "What is your name?" "Tim Edens." "If you are hiding Steven I can take you in for hiding a fugitive. Is that what you want? Is he worth going to jail for?" Tim thought twice and decided to let her in. He told her he was upstairs." "Manny, he is upstairs." Manny came in the back door. They both went upstairs and found Steven Drake sound asleep. Manny woke him up and Steven sat straight up in bed and Manny handcuffed him quickly. Steven cussed a blue streak. But when he called Stephanie a cunt Manny's fist found his jaw. Steven yelled out in pain. "You do not insult my wife." "She isn't your wife. She is Joe Morelli's whore." Manny punched him a second time. "I told you not to insult her. You have two choices: either come quietly or they will have to call for EMS for what is left of you." "I will charge you with assault." "Do you honestly think the cops are going to believe you when we both tell them the names you have been calling her? Besides I will tell them she did this to you. It will go in the report that a female beat the hell out of you. What kind of jail credit would that get you? When they find out who did it they will beat you up worse than I did." Steven decided to go peacefully. Another $1,000 in Stephanie's pocket. That made a grand total of $122,650.

Manny and Stephanie went back to RangeMan and Stephanie went up to 7th floor to shower. Manny went to the control room to find out what happened while he was gone. He saw Bobby and they got to rehashing his day and how much money they had brought in today. Bobby was surprised. He also was worried Les Sebring just might woo her away from them.

CHAPTER TWO:

Stephanie went to her cubicle and started the searches in her box. Ranger came into her cubicle. "I hear you had a good day?" "Yes, we were lucky." "Would you like to go out tonight?" "Can we just stay in?" "Yes, but why?" "I am tired and don't want to anywhere." "OK. 7 PM, Babe?" "I will be there." Ranger noted that something was wrong because she never once made eye contact with him. "See you then". Ranger went back to his office. He couldn't figure out what was wrong. He called Manny.  
"Manny, was there something wrong with Stephanie today?" "No why?" "I just talked to her and she refused to make eye contact with me." "Boss, she was in a good mood when she went upstairs to shower." "Thanks, Manny." Ranger hung up.

Ranger was waiting on Stephanie to come to the apartment. She walked in and he met her at the door. "Are you alright?" "Yes, why?" "When I came to your cubicle you didn't even look at me." "I was busy thinking. Sorry." "Thinking about what?" "I may buy a house rather than stay in my apartment where anyone can break in." "You need any help." "No. just thinking for now." "OK. Let me know if you do." "Thank you, Ranger." Ranger pulls her towards him. "Stephanie, I love you." She looks up at him and says "I love you too, Ranger." He kissed her. She returned the kiss. Yet Ranger felt something was off.

Ella knocked with supper. Ella pushed the cart into the kitchen and left them in peace. Even Ella felt something was off. There was too much tension. Ella thought she would check with Stephanie tomorrow to see if she could help.

At bedtime Ranger was spooning with Stephanie but his touches did not turn her on like before. Now he knew something was wrong. "Are you mad at me?" "No, why?" "You feel distant. I am also considering on going to college for a Criminal Justice Degree." "When did this come up?" "I don't want to be a bounty hunter all my life so I need something to fall back on." "I will help with your schedule if you need it." "I am not really sure I want to tie up that much of my time just yet." "OK, I will leave you alone." Ranger turned away from her but he knew she was lying to him. It hurt to know she was lying and he felt like she wasn't satisfied with him any more. He didn't get much sleep that night. Stephanie laid on her back all night. Something was wrong and Ranger felt he was losing her. He didn't know how to find out the reason or how to fix it.

CHAPTER THREE:

What Ranger didn't know was Stephanie was thinking of leaving Trenton. She was tired of needing bodyguards, tired of all the control methods and tired of the way Ranger was all the time "telling" or "ordering" her around and never "asking" her opinions on things that affect her life. With this money she would not have to rely on no one but herself. Tomorrow she will make her escape. Also what Ranger did not know was she found in a personal search was that Joe Morelli and her sister was actually half brother/sister. Both had the same father! Stephanie felt like everyone had been lied to her all her life. All Stephanie knew was to withdraw from everyone. She wanted out of Trenton.

Ranger knew something was wrong but his ESP wasn't working! Stephanie wasn't giving out any hints on what had brought her mood down. Ranger hated to admit that is was not like Stephanie to turn down sex. How could she fall out of love with him in the span of a few hours? Something or someone had done something to her but what? Ranger watched her breathe for hours and he could tell she was asleep. He finally went to sleep himself. Not that he slept very well. He woke up early and watched her sleep. He got up and went down for his morning routine.

Stephanie realized he was gone and got up and fixed coffee. She knew his schedule so she was laying plans for around 10 am when the morning meeting with a new client was happening.

Stephanie left all the trackers in her desk drawer. She went to the bank and withdrew all of her money and closed the account. She also took one of her false ID's with her. She was now Michelle Moreno. She went to the mall and bought a blonde wig as a disguise, 3 new outfits and duffle bag. Then she went to the airport and bought a ticket for Indianapolis, Indiana. She chose that city because the plane was leaving almost immediately and she had worked for Ranger long enough to know he didn't have any connections in Indiana that she knew about. Once she was reached Indiana she checked in under her false name and found a Verizon store close to the hotel and bought a burner phone. She had her regular phone turned off. She knew Manny's number by heart. She sent him a text message: "I left of my own free will. I won't tell you where I am but I will not be back." Manny typed a response. "I promise not to tell anyone until you give me permission." Michelle (Stephanie) typed back: "Thank you. I am safe for now."

CHAPTER FOUR:

Michelle (Stephanie) went to get something to eat then went to bed. She slept deeply knowing that no one knew where she was. The next morning she went to a local restaurant to get something to eat. She also picked up a local paper and started looking for a job. There were a couple offers that looked promising. She also looked for a used car. She didn't care if it was a POS! She was able to find one under $500 in decent shape. So now she had wheels and she also checked out a cheap apartment and found one for $500 a month. She now had an address, a vehicle so things were coming together.

Stephanie moved into her furnished apartment but it was in a complex that had seen it better days but that also gave her more anonymity. Michelle (Stephanie) went grocery shopping and bought a set of dishes at a local thrift shop. She went back to the apartment and put everything away. Michelle had taken her laptop with her but she had to go to Wendy's which was close to her apartment for use of the free WiFi and she made a new email account and she did not go near any of her other accounts. She also deleted any program that was RangeMan related so Hector couldn't track her that way.

In the meantime Ranger was going nuts trying to find her. They checked all the hospitals, bus stations and airports. No luck. Her car was parked at a McDonald's close by but no one there remembered seeing anyone like that in the store that day. Ranger called Joe and since they had been "off" for over 6 months he had no clue where she went. Ranger called her mother, Mary Lou, Lula and Connie. None even knew she left .

Michelle texted Manny. "Hubby, please don't give anyone my number. Please don't text me back while on RangeMan property. I don't want you in trouble. I am safe, I have a vehicle and an apartment I will stay in touch. Please Hubby if you love me don't let him find me. Love, Wifey."

Manny texted back. "I am at home. Call me, please." Michelle placed the call. "Wifey, why did you run?" "Hubby, I can't handle Ranger's controls any more, I don't like all the betting against me when trouble finds me, I don't like the Burg's version of life but most of all I am tired of the danger I live under not to mention I found out something about my own life and it has been a lie from day one." "Wifey, I can't blame you and I will back anything you want to do." "Thank you, Hubby. This decision has nothing to do with anything you did or did not do." "I thought so until you texted me. If you were mad at me you wouldn't have texted me." "True, Hubby. Please don't get yourself in trouble because you know Ranger will expect you to hear from me. Please erase my numbers when we hang up." "I will Wifey. Anything else I can do for you?" "No not right now. I am fine and will stay in touch." "I love you, Wifey." "I know you do, Hubby. Thanks for being here for me." "I wished I knew where to find you." "Hubby if you left now they would track you and I don't want them to know." "I understand, Wifey. Be careful." "I will. Good night Hubby. I love you." "I love you too, Wifey."

Michelle finally decided to go to bed. Job hunting was top priority tomorrow.

According to the background the government provided Michelle she was able to get a job doing research for a company trying to find people who owe them money. Michelle worked 8 am until 4 PM Monday thru Friday. While the research wasn't as detailed as Ranger's but they were still fairly thorough. The women in the office welcomed her easily. It was boring compared to RangeMan but she felt safe because no one knew who she really was. Her boss was surprised at how easily she picked up the methods and loved the results she came up with. So the work aspect went smoothly also. Michelle was almost afraid it went too easily. But she was not going to complain.

Michelle began to settle into a daily routine. She was also feeling actual peace of mind in her anonymity for the first time in years. She couldn't believe how good she felt not having to look over her shoulder.

Michelle found a little diner close by so she became a regular. But in her quiet time she tried to sort out her feelings on how her mother could have lied to them their whole lives and then have enough nerve to try to force her to marry Joe knowing he was Val's half brother and hers too. Wasn't that called incest? Even Val was not told who her father was. What about Stephanie's father? Did he know? Is that why he never said anything about what Joe did to her? Did Joe even know? Stephanie did not think he did.

Ranger was using every known contact to try to find Stephanie. He still had no clue what had set her off. He called Manny into the office. "Sit down, Manny." Manny did as he was told. "Do you know where Stephanie is?" "No, sir, I don't" "Did she give you any hint she was planning this." "No, sir, I am as surprised as you are." Ranger believed him. "If she contacts you will you let me know?" "Yes, sir. I want to find her as much as you do." "Thanks, Manny." Manny got up and walked out of the room.

One thing Stephanie overlooked is Hector's abilities. Hector was able to check all of her searches and when he pulled up her personal search he learned the secret of the parentage of Val. Hector was shocked to say the least. That could be why she withdrew. But Hector loved her enough not to tell Ranger because it wasn't a RangeMan problem. But Hector started his own searches to find her. But he was following Stephanie Plum and not Michelle Moreno. He didn't have any luck.

About 6 months after Stephanie left Ranger's anger got the best of him and he called a meeting. "Men I have decided to move on with my life. Stephanie chose to leave of her own will and I have terminated her employment with us. That means if any of you hear from her or have conspired with her to stay hidden and do not come forward with the information to find her you will be fired immediately and no excuses will be allowed. Do you understand?" The men all said "Yes." Ranger went on with the meeting. Manny wasn't really listening too closely. He knew he had to plan his own exit before Ranger found out he could reach her.

Manny decided to talk to Les Sebring. Manny was off the next day and he made arrangements to meet Les at Les's house. Les was surprised at Manny's request but he knew of Stephanie's disappearance so he thought maybe it had something to do with their search for her.

Manny knocked on Les' door and Les let him in. They went to the kitchen for some coffee. Manny sat down. "Les, you know Stephanie Plum has left for parts unknown. Ranger can't find her. But problem is I have a phone number for her but I am bound by confidence to her not to tell Ranger. My question is under my contract I can not work for any competitor for 6 months after leaving RangeMan. Is there anyway you can think of I can find employment without endangering the my contract with RangeMan?" "Manny, let me check around. What area code was her number from?" "It is a blocked number so I don't know." "Darn, I think you guys taught her too well." "Les, I love that girl! I want her away from Ranger and I want to be the one who helps her recover." "Manny, I know you are only here to protect her. I will find you something." "Money is not a problem. I have money set aside so I really don't need to work but I need to stay busy." "Manny, I just had an off the wall idea." "Spill it, Les." "Your contract prevent you from working in the security field and bounty hunter realm right?" "Yes." "Does it prevent from doing real estate maintenance?" "No." "If it comes to that I have real estate scattered all over this state. I could make you my traveling maintenance man." "I have a degree in mechanical engineering." "All the better." "I could still work for the competitor without touching the fields of security or bounty hunting." "You know Ranger will be pissed if he finds out?" "I know that is why I am setting this up before he finds out." "Smart thinking." "But are you ready to have Ranger mad at you?" "I won't tell him will you?" "NO! I will just tell them I am taking an traveling job." "Good. I am glad you thought enough to come to me before the blow up." "I want to try to make Stephanie mine for real." Les, looked at him and said, "I hope she will give you the chance. She is a special girl. I would have made a pass myself but I wasn't going to cross Ranger on that point." "Stephanie is special and I have been in love with her for almost 4 years. This is the closest I have come to getting a chance with her." "If you need any help let me know." "Thanks, Les" Manny leaves and goes back to home. He has some planning done for when it does happen.

CHAPTER FIVE:

Hector had not given up on his own searches. He got the bright idea to check out her aliases, all 7 of them. It took days to run across the right one. PAY DIRT! He found out she left on American Airlines the day she left. He tracked her to Indianapolis, Indiana. Then he started tracking her movements from there. He hacked into the utilities board and got her address. He wrote it down and put it in his wallet. Hector felt elated but he knew he could not show anyone this good news.

Hector went in to see Tank. He knocked on Tank's door. "Enter." "Tank, how much notice do I need to give you to use a week of my vacation." "What brought this up, Hector?" "I just found out a girlfriend from my past has been asking for me so I was going to go check and see if the feelings are still there." "You going to see a girl? I thought you were gay?" "No, I just act like that because it keeps the gangs happy." "Shit, Boy! Give me a few days and I will work it out for you." "Can you keep the reason quiet? I don't want anything getting back to the gangs." "Sure, Hector."

"Thanks, Tank." Hector gets up and goes back to work.

Hector also got the bright idea to check on the cellphone records of all employees to see if any of them have had contact with Stephanie. That is how he stumbled on the phone calls from a blocked number around the time Stephanie left when he ran Manny's cell phone records. Hmm...someone is hiding secrets. Hmm...do I have competition? Yep I would say I do. Do I turn him in? But that would also mean I would have to give her location away. No, I will not turn them in or let them I know I am on to either one of the. Hector bought the round trip ticket to Indianapolis, Indiana and started making plans to surprise Stephanie. Hector also figured out where she was working by tracking the fake social security number. This was going to be fun.

Tank called Hector the Monday to tell him that he could have vacation days from Friday thru the following Friday. Hector thanked Tank and started packing since this only gave him a few days to prepare. Hector made sure he left his business credit card at home in the safe. He didn't want any links back to RangeMan showing up. He fidgeted for those 2 days. Luckily for him he was squirreled away in an area few men ever entered.

Traveling day arrived and Hector also used an alias so the guys would not be able to track if anyone had gotten a hint where he was headed. He arrived at the Indianapolis airport. He rented a car and it was equipped with GPS. He punched in the information and found the apartment easily. It was almost 6 PM.

Hector hesitated a few seconds then he knocked on the door. Stephanie opened the door and was shocked to see Hector standing there. "So he found me and sent you?" "No Stephanie. Ranger doesn't know I am here. Can I come in?" "Sure." She stepped out of the way and let him enter. "Why are you here, Hector?" " I just needed to know you are alright and safe." "I am both." "Can I sit down?" "I am sorry. Sure have a seat." "Stephanie, I know why you left." "I doubt you do Hector." "What would you say if I told you I know about Val being a half-sister to Joe?" Stephanie's face really registered total shock. "How did you find out?" "I reviewed everyone of your searches for the last month." "Does Ranger know?" "No I didn't tell him. I thought it was private enough to be none of his business." "You will get in trouble if he finds out." "I shredded the printouts at my house and not the office. Then I ran searches on all your aliases and found Michelle Moreno. Then I ran all the employees cellphone records and I found out Manny had a few calls from a blocked number. I hacked the cellphone records to get the real number." "Why go to all that trouble?"

"Stephanie I love you not just because you work for RangeMan." "Hector, I know you told me once that you were straight but I never knew you had feelings for me." "Stephanie, I did not want to intrude on Ranger's territory." "How is he doing?" "He stays angry all the time. You almost destroyed him." "That was not my intention." "Stephanie he told us all if anyone had contact with you or knew your whereabouts and did not tell him we would be fired immediately." "Yet, you are here." "Stephanie his orders mean nothing to me because your health and well-being means more to me than Ranger does." "Hector, I can't let you do this." "Stephanie I would do it all over again to find you." Hector got up and pulled her into his embrace. He bent down and kissed her. While she enjoyed the kiss Hector also had figured out she was in love with someone else.

"Hector, I love you but not the lifetime kind of love. But I am in love with another man." "Do I know him?" "Yes." "Manny?" "How do you know that?" "Because he is the only one you cared enough to call and talk to." "But Hector. He doesn't know how I feel I haven't told him." "Stephanie, he loves you too. He hasn't figured out how to prevent getting fired to contact you." "Hector, tell him to call me. You won't give him away will you?" "No. I won't cause you or him any trouble." Stephanie stepped into Hector's arms again. " It is so glad to see you again Hector. How long will you be here?" "A week." "Where are you staying?" " I haven't gotten a room yet." "Stay here. I have an extra bedroom." "Are you sure you don't mind?" "No I don't mind. Besides we can have more time to talk and I can tell you why I chose to leave." "What kind of restaurants do you have around here?" "We have a Golden Corral just down the road. It is an all-you-can-eat buffet." "Get your jacket and let me treat you to supper." Stephanie picked up her jacket and when she went outside she laughed out loud. What no black vehicle?" Hector laughed. "No I didn't want to tip you off if you saw me before I knocked on the door." "Good choice! Come on let's go eat."

Hector followed Stephanie's direction and they enjoyed the selection and they spent time catching up. It was a good time but Hector took her back home. They went in and they watched a football game on TV. Stephanie made sure there was plenty of towels and wash cloths in the spare bathroom. She excused herself and went to bed.

CHAPTER SIX:

The next morning Hector had found some Boston Creme doughnuts. "Where did you find these Hector?" "Dunkin' Donuts. Over on West Washington." "How did you find out where they were?" "I ask. Some local lady told me how to find them." "You are an angel!"

Stephanie had to go to work but Hector said he would be alright by himself. When Stephanie got to work and had to become Michelle again it felt strange. But she slipped into the routine again real easy. She was surprised at how relaxed this life seemed to be compared to Trenton. She didn't want to go back.

For the rest of the week Stephanie and Hector went to see the sights of Indianapolis and enjoyed themselves. Hector also had an appointment with a local lawyer to get her name legally changed to Michelle Moreno. Hector also explained the circumstances surrounding the need to do it and have it sealed. The lawyer agreed and scheduled an appointment with a judge in chambers and the judge signed the order and she legally became Michelle Renee Moreno. Hector truly felt she was safe now. He also realized Stephanie truly was in love with Manny. Now it was up to Manny to step up. Hmm, sounds like another triangle just with different players!

CHAPTER SEVEN:

Hector was ready to head back to Trenton and he took Stephanie's phone number with him and promised to only call her Michelle. It would throw Ranger off , keep her safe plus it would give him a place to de-stress in, with Manny's permission. Michelle followed Hector to the airport. He turned in his rental car and gave her a big hug and a kiss. Hector told her, "I couldn't have loss to a better man." "Don't tell anyone. I want Manny to come to me on his own."

Hector flew back to Trenton. He didn't realize how stressful the atmosphere was until spending a week away from it. He honestly began to see Stephanie (Michelle) was right. Maybe he needed to reconsider his own lifestyle so maybe he could find a woman to love and to be loved by her.

Hector called Manny into his office and asked him if they could go to lunch he had something to discuss with him but he did not want to do it in the office. Manny agreed and Hector chose a small diner outside of Trenton.

Manny did not know why Hector wanted to talk to him or why it couldn't be done at Pino's or Shorty's.

Hector met Manny and they took a back booth in a out of the way corner. "What is wrong, Hector?" "Do you know where Stephanie is?" Manny looked shocked. "No!" "Do you want to know?" "YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND HER!" "I just spent a week with her. Calm down brother I did not touch her." "How did you find her?" "Illegal ways. But she is worried about you." "Why?" "She is afraid that Ranger will find out she has called you and will fire you." "I will call her later. I have that covered. How did you cover yourself?" "I told them I was going to see an old girlfriend. I told Ranger I was not gay just using that as a cover for the gangs."

"Is she alright?" "Yes, I helped her get her name changed legally to Michelle Renee Moreno." "Thank you, Hector. That will ease my mind a little bit." "Manny, as one man to another I did tell her I loved her but she shot me down point blank. She told me she was in love with someone else. And it is not Ranger! It is you man!" "She told you that?" "In those words. She told me she loved me but not a lifetime kind because she was IN love with another man. I asked if it was you and she said yes. You are the only one who knew she was OK because she couldn't cut final ties with you."

"Hector, thank you so much for telling me." "Man, if spend time with her where she is now you won't ever want to come back to Trenton. I sure didn't." "She really is alright?" "Yeah, man, she looks so good and her life is quiet and she is happy but she misses you. Man, take my word for it. Leave this town and take care of her."

"How did she manage to hide so easily?" "She used one of her aliases with the background to find a job. I don't want to tell you what to do but I would do like she did just disappear. Lay a false trail then pick up an alias. But if you resign Ranger would have no reason to follow you." "If I do it right after you come back he may get suspicious." "True. Give it a couple months but you could call her every day or do like she did get a burn phone. Then you could play it off as you have a girlfriend and you decided to move to be near her just don't give Ranger the right state. I would say somewhere out west." "I will get that new phone tonight and call her and see if we can't make some plans." "One more thing. You might get mad at me for saying this. Manny, don't tell her I told you she loves you because she is waiting to see if you will come to her on your own without anyone pushing you." "How will I know where to find her?" "Tell her you want to resign and start over with her and see if she will give you her address." "I will try." "If she doesn't ask me and I will give it to you. Who she going to complain to? Ranger?" Manny and Hector leave a decent tip and Hector paid the bill. Manny really had some hard thinking to do.

CHAPTER EIGHT:

Manny told Hector he would call Michelle. He got home only to remember he doesn't have her number because she always calls with either blocked number or unavailable. Guess he would have to wait on her. On cue the phone rang. "Hello." "Hubby, did Hector make it home OK?" "Yes he did. Wifey can I ask you a question?" "Sure Hubby." "Can I have your phone number? Tomorrow I will get a burn phone just so I can talk to you without being tracked." "Sure. I will send you a text with the number and once you program it into the new phone delete the number." "Thank you, Wifey. I love you." "Manny, please don't get yourself in trouble with Ranger." "Wifey, I want to ask your opinion on something before I do it." "I am listening." "Wifey, I want to resign from RangeMan." "Why?" "If I resign I can stick around here for awhile then tell them I am going to see an old girlfriend I met online and I want to make a life with her out West. When in reality I would be moving to Indiana to be with you if you will have me?" "Hubby, are you proposing over the phone?" "Only until I get to Indiana to do it properly. But the question is do you love me enough to marry me for real?" "Yes, Hubby! I love you that much. If I had stayed it would have never happened because too much Burg influence." "Wifey, you have made me so happy. I can't wait until tomorrow when I can talk to you all I want. I miss you so much I am not happy here any more." "Then come home, Hubby." " I told Hector I don't want to do it right away so as Ranger doesn't get suspicious." "I understand that. When is your next day off?" "I am off this Saturday and Sunday." "Then fly to Indy and I will meet you at the airport and we can have almost 2 days together." "I don't have to be here until 11 PM on Monday night." "Oooh I like!" "I will have to get used to calling you Michelle. Should I use one of my aliases?" "To fly you can but I fell in love with Manny not some stranger." "I get off at 3 PM Friday and I will try to get a flight out Friday night. I can't believe I can finally make love to you." " I have been lonely since I left but I haven't talked to anyone but you and Hector." "Hector told me he shredded the searches at home plus he wiped his footprints off so no one will know he found out anything. Hector is thinking of leaving too." "Why?" "He said I would find the atmosphere there more relaxing and less stressful." "He is right there. Here we can be a normal couple and go out in public without reporters hiding trying to get dirt on me." "Without you here the atmosphere here is real tense and no one is happy." "They have Ranger to blame for that." "So you aren't mad I want to quit?" "Not if it means I get you full time." "How about 2 months from today you and I plan a wedding?" "Just you and me at the courthouse is fine with me." "I will bring everything with me and we will do it."

"You better get back to work before you get caught or heard on audio." "I am at home, my love." "Good. I have all night." They talked for 2 more hours before Michelle decided she needed to go to bed.

CHAPTER NINE:

The next morning Manny ran into Hector's office. "Thank you for the talk yesterday everything is in the works." "My pleasure. You are one lucky man." "I have plans to finish the project in 2 months." "Good for you. At least you are man enough to do it." "Can you work on my new phone tomorrow?" "Sure." " Thanks, Hector." Manny goes to the control room and does monitor duty until lunch time.

Michelle went to work and the girls immediately knew something was different. They kept asking questions and Michelle wouldn't tell them anything. Now the girls knew it was a male behind that smile.

Michelle didn't want anyone to know anything until Manny got here and they make it official. That and she was afraid if she opened her mouth somehow it would get back to Ranger. In fact she was still struggling herself that it was real. Maybe she dreamed it. That was until a florist delivery guy walked in with a dozen yellow roses.

"I have a delivery for Michelle Moreno. "That is me." The man set the vase down and handed her to book to sign. Michelle tipped him and he left. All the girls crowded around to find out who they were from. The card read: "To my Sweetheart signed: Your love" "OK, spill the beans girl!" said Sharlene. "I have been talking to an old friend and he and I have talked about meeting each other. He lives in another state." "Are you going to meet him?" asked Mary Jo. "It may take him a while to get time off from work so we will see." "What does he do for a living?" "He does body guarding." "Ooh, muscle bound?" The questions kept coming. "Listen girls I don't want to jinx this so no more questions. If he does come in I will make sure he comes by to meet you girls.

CHAPTER Ten:

Manny and Hector put a scrambler on Manny's phone and it will scramble the signal of anyone trying to record or listen into the conversation. Manny kept up his normal schedule and continued to help bring in FTA's. Neither Manny or Hector thought anyone knew what they were up to. They were doing a good job with their blank faces. Ranger was still in a pissed off.

That night Manny called Michelle and it felt good to talk to her without worrying. Michelle thanked him for the flowers. She also told him the girls went crazy with all kinds of questions. He laughed and then asked her. "Did they make you smile?" "Yes, Hubby, I have been smiling all day." "Then I am glad I sent them. I would do anything to make you smile." "Hubby, why didn't you ever let me know you cared about me this strongly?" "Because I couldn't beat Ranger and he could kill me. That would have made you feel guilty not very loving way to show my love." "Wifey, why didn't you let me know how you felt?" "I cared deeply like I did for the others but when I left you were the one who I kept worrying about. Then I realized it was more than caring but I didn't want you fired so I never said anything." "When we are married are we going to stick to the Wifey/Hubby thing?" "What else do you have in mind?" "I have stopped myself several times from calling you Darling." "I have no objections because that shows others that there is deep affection there." "I promise not to call you "Babe" but I may call you Sweetheart. Because you are the sweetest woman I know and also because you have my heart." "Hmm, new names for a new life." "I can't wait for you to get here." "Me either. I miss being close enough to touch you." "Darling, when are you going to turn in your resignation?" "Two weeks. I will turn it the resignation in two weeks and give a two weeks notice so 1 month and I will be all yours." "I will be here waiting for you." "You get some sleep and I will call you tomorrow." "OK. I love you, Manny." "I love you more, My Michelle." "That sounds so good to my ears." "That and it warms my heart to know I finally have the woman of my dreams." "Wished the calendar would fly by" "I will be there soon. Good night, Wifey." "Sweet dreams, Hubby."

CHAPTER ELEVEN:

Time has come to turn in his resignation. He knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter."

"Ranger, I hate to do this but I have met someone from my past and I have fallen for her and I hope we can make a life together but she can't leave her job so I want to move out west with her. This is my resignation letter. I am giving you my two week notice." "Manny, have a seat." Manny sat down. "Does this have to do with Stephanie?" "Why would it be about Stephanie? Do we even know where she is?" "NO, we are still looking for her." "Then why ask me about Stephanie?" "You were her confidant." "Yeah and she didn't even tell me where she went or why." "Where does this so-called girlfriend live?" "Wyoming." "She is into insurance but I have already checked and there is a few bondsmen that need a bounty hunter. I have good tracking skills so I might try that. I don't really hurt for money so I will find something." "I hate to see you go but I will agree to your leaving. Do you want your dividends put in your account since you own some stock in RangeMan?" "Actually I thought about having my dividends transferred to the Underprivileged Children's Fun we sponsor every year. I don't need the money because I am a simple man. Not only that it will do more good to help them than just sitting in my account. Who knows this might not work out. If it doesn't then I will be back." "You would be welcome any time." "Thanks, Ranger. I will fulfill my resignation and train anyone you want to take my place." "I will send Mark and you can train him for 2 weeks so he knows what you do." "I will do my best."

Manny goes down to Hector's office. "Enter" after Manny knocked on the door.

"Hector, I just had a thought. Can we create a false girlfriend in Wyoming to use for my cover? "Sure I know a couple girls out there who can give you that cover." Good and I need a good picture of a girl to show Ranger. I just turned in my resignation." "So in 2 weeks you will be free to see Michelle?" "Yes. I can't wait." "I will call you went I get it set up." "Thanks, Hector." Manny left the office and went to the control center to get busy training Mark to do his job.

CHAPTER TWELVE:

Manny and Mark went to introduce him to Connie and Lula. Connie took a liking to him but Lula just turned up her nose at him. Lula didn't think he fit the RangeMan image. Any way, we showed him how to read the files and how to turn in a body receipt. Next we went to the Trenton PD so show him how to fill out the paperwork that goes with the job. The cops didn't seem impressed either. Hmm, this boy is going to have a rough row to hoe. Two dissenting views makes Manny wonder why Ranger hired him to begin with.

Manny showed Mark where all the hot spots were on Stark Street. Mark had appropriate questions and seemed very interested in the job. Manny then gave Mark the file of an FTA and it was worth $10,000 to be spit between Manny and Mark. Manny let Mark direct him and Mark had some good instincts. They were able to track the skip down and Manny took the back door while Mark took the front. The skip was taken to the PD and Mark filled out the paper work. They then went back to RangeMan and Manny showed Mark how to fill out the report. Manny then reported to Ranger's office and Mark was allowed to debrief the take down with Ranger. After the debrief Ranger sent Mark to the break room for lunch.

Ranger asked Manny's opinion of Mark. Manny's first question was "Why did you hire him?" Ranger looked up at Manny. "What is the problem?" "He was not a hit at the Bond's Office nor at the PD. They both took a dislike to him. He did follow orders fairly well. He handled the take down by the book but there is something phony about him." "Your Spidey Senses or some other tip-off?" "Just a gut feeling." "You are dismissed Manny." "Thank you, sir."

Manny went to his apartment and called Hector to come to the apartment. When Hector arrived Manny told him of his suspicions. Hector said he would check into it. Especially since Manny thought he was a phony. For some reason he felt a need to talk to Michelle. He used the burn phone to call Michelle. "Sweetheart, can you do me a favor?" "Sure, Darling what is it?" "Can you run Mark Reardon through you systems?"

"Why?" "This guy is a phony and he was run through RangeMan's system and nothing showed up." "You feel strong about this?" "I think he is dangerous! Not to mention I have to train him to do my job. I don't feel safe around him." "I will do my best with the small amount of access I have here." "OK. I also have Hector working on it too."

"I will call you tonight with what I find." "Thanks, Sweetheart." "Be careful. Darling."

Manny went back to the control room and found Mark. They went to do a surveillance shift for 2 hours. Mark wasn't very talkative. Manny was glad when the shift and his day was over.

Manny went to his apartment and called Michelle. "What did you find out, Sweetheart?" "Darling, Mark Reardon did not exit before 4 years ago." "Shit!" "How did he ever pass RangeMan's screening?" "I don't know. " "Thanks, Sweetheart." "I love you, Manny." "I love you too, Darling." "Stay safe." "I will try." They hung up.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN:

Manny called Hector. "What have you found out?" "He didn't exist until 4 years ago." "Then how did he get into RangeMan?" "We need to tell Ranger." "You, me or together?" "If I go alone then I may give Stephanie away." "I see your point. "We will go to Ranger the both of us. You can go with me because you are his trainer and I can tell you both at the same time." "OK. Call him." "I will call you right back."

Hector called Ranger's Office. "Yo!" "Ranger, it is Hector. I have ran across something I think we need to show you." "About?" "Mark Harris." "What about him?" Bring what you have to my office." "Be there in 5." Hector left the office.

Hector called Manny and they both headed to Ranger's office. Hector knocked on the door. "Enter." "Ranger, I invited Manny since you have him listed as Mark's trainer." "Sit.. They both sat. Hector passed over the searches he did and Ranger sat straight up in his chair. "What do you mean he didn't exist until 4 years ago!" "There is no record of him." "Who ran the search for his application?" Hector shoved another stack of papers towards Ranger. The search had no name on them. "We have a mole among us!" Ranger picked up his phone and called Tank. "My office STAT!"

Seconds later Tank knocked on the door. "Enter." "What is the problem, Ranger?" Ranger showed him the RangeMan's search. "Who did this?" "I don't know."

The protocols call for double searches yet only one search was done and it is all false."

"False!" "How can that be?" "Here is Hector's search." Tank glanced through the search and was shocked that he had not existed before 4 years ago." "What are we going to do, Ranger?" "I want Mark Harris watched closely. I want to know who he talks to. Where he goes and I want his phone monitored." Hector spoke up and informed Ranger that he had already attached a monitor because it was a RangeMan phone and they sign a waiver when they are given the phone.

Ranger asked "Where is Harris now?" "Upstairs in the break room." "I want a tracker put on him and I want all audio tapes held for review." Tank asked, "Why not just lock him up?" "We still need the mole!" Manny said that they were scheduled for a take down tonight." "Then activate the audio in the car. Make an excuse to go to the bathroom or something. He may call someone." They split so they could set things up.

Before the take down started Tank said he needed to go to the bathroom and walked across the street to a gas station. He kept an eye on Mark by hiding behind a display.

Mark made a call to a number in Washington D.C. "They don't suspect a thing." "Keep it that way. Do they suspect Jerry?" "No. the plan is working." "Keep your ears open." "Will do." They hang up.

Tank comes back across the street and the take down starts as planned and it goes without a hitch. Mark takes the FTA into the police station and does the paperwork. They drive back to RangeMan and Mark debriefs fills out his report and goes to his apartment (which Hector has bugged). In the privacy of his room Mark calls the same number and reports that the take down was a success and no suspicion was noted. The caller told him to try to find out about any hidden assets RangeMan's owned." They hung up.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN:

Hector called Ranger. "Yo!" "Mark called Joyce Barnhardt in Washington D.C." "What the hell has she got to do with it?" "I have no ideas. I do have software installed on his cubicle so I will know who he talks to and what they want." "Keep on top of it."

Manny went to Ranger with his and Hector's findings. "Enter." When Manny knocked on Ranger's door. "Ranger, Hector and I have found out some information for you. Mark Harris is being directed by Joyce Barnhardt." "What?" "Mark made a call when Tank left Mark alone while on surveillance to go to the bathroom. Joyce wanted to know if they suspected Jerry? The only Jerry we have is Jerry Meyers. He was involved in the original search on Mark. But he also called Washington D.C. But somehow Joyce is involved and the talk seems to be working on bring down RangeMan." "Over my dead body!" "But why are they doing it is the question." "I want both Mark and Jerry locked up, immediately. Who was the phone call to?" "General Braddock's assistant." "He has nothing to do with me. He is not my handler!" "Sounds like Washington D.C. Is trying to undermine you into resigning." "It won't happen!" "Keep up the surveillance of the control center and wire Joyce's house. And get her phone records and lets see who she is plotting with." "Done."

Ranger tried to figure out what Joyce's motive was. The only thing he could come up with was either someone had hired her to destroy him for some reason OR her destruction was tied to Stephanie some how. But that still didn't explain why she was upset with him. (Being male he never considered a sexual reason).

CHAPTER FIFTEEN:

Hector started listening to all the audio they had and he caught a hint of a clue.

Joyce was talking to Jerry Meyers. "You know how pissed I am that Ranger hasn't called since the bitch left. He knows I am good in bed. "Is he better than Morelli?" "A dozen times over." "But Joyce if you are trying to get him why destroy the assets you are trying to steal?" "That is the only way to get his attention is to attack his pocketbook." "What makes Ranger so much more attractive than any other man?" "He is smart and he is can make love for hours according to my cousin Sophia. I want him for mine so I don't have to deal with these other wimps." "Why did you have to bring in Washington D.C.?" "Because, Ronald wants to destroy Ranger as well." "Why?" "Ronald's sister blames Ranger for losing her child." "She was with Ranger?" "A one-night stand but she got pregnant and she lost the child at 3 months." "But Ranger always wears a condom, so I am told." " Ronald said that he didn't that time his sister told him." "But why destroy Ranger if there is no child to support?" "Personal vendetta!"

CHAPTER SIXTEEN:

Hector took the recording to Ranger. "Boss, you need to listen to this." Hector played the recording for Ranger. Ranger's face turned beet red with fury. How dare her threatened his business for a damn screw job! Ranger wants Jerry locked up and his cellphone confiscated. Ranger also contacted Joe Juniack and they made arrangements to have Joyce picked up. Ranger also called his own government handler and let him know about Ronald. The handler said he would order Ronald detained until Ranger could interrogate him. General Braddock was informed and Ronald's passwords were locked out so he could not do any more searches. General Braddock was checking into the miscarriage story. He didn't remember her ever being pregnant that he knew of.

Ranger found out that there were not medical records to show that Cheryl Henderson was NEVER pregnant and lied to her father. Her family doctor said there was no way she could have been pregnant because her tubes were tied due to a medical condition that if she got pregnant it would kill her. He provided proof of the tubular ligation.

General Braddock also found out that Ronald Henderson had been gambling and was trying to blackmail Ranger to pay off the gambling debts. Ronald Henderson is being charged with falsifying records, attempted blackmail of a government agent, conspiracy to commit murder, since he had tampered with his own daughter's brake lines which were cut hoping she would have an accident. He is also charged with criminal defamation of character of RangeMan.

Joyce Barnhardt was arrested for criminal defamation of character, giving false information to the police and for aiding and a betting an attempted murder. Joyce's and Ronald's fingerprints were both on the car's brake line.

Jerry and Mark was charged with both knowledge of a crime and failure to report it. Along with attempted defamation of Character of a government agent.

All participants were booked, processed and denied bail. Ranger's searches also found warrants on both Joyce and Ronald. Seems as if they were in a con in Georgia and the jumped bail. There was a $100,000 bond on both. Georgia will extradite them both. Joyce also has 3 aliases and is wanted for questioning as an accomplice in a murder in Georgia as well.

Hector called Manny. "Manny, we got Ronald, Joyce, Jerry and Mark on multiple charges. All carry lots of prison time." "Thank goodness." "Now you are free to go to Michelle without this problem on your mind." "Thanks, Hector." Manny phoned Michelle and told her that they caught all the parties and that Ranger's company is safe. Joyce will be in jail for a very long time. Michelle was glad not to have to deal with her again.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:

The two weeks pass and Manny is freed from his contract with Ranger. He packs up his truck and heads to Indiana. It was almost midnight when he arrived in Indianapolis. He had the GPS programmed with the address of Michelle's apartment. When he arrived he noticed her light was still on. Manny knocked on the door.

Michelle opened the door and jumped into Manny's arms. Manny laid a solid kiss on her and let her know how much he loved her. Michelle returned the kiss with equal passion.

Michelle let him inside and kissed him again. "Sweetheart, I have missed you." "I missed you too, Darling." "You must be ready for bed." "I have no objection but are you sure you want me like that?" "Yes, I am. I realized I loved you is part of the reason I left Trenton. I knew if I stayed in Trenton you and I would never stand a chance of being together. I had to break from Joe and Ranger both so I could love you without interference. I want every part of you. But I love your caring nature. You love me as I am and not what you want me to be." "Then come on let's go to bed and tomorrow we will apply for the license to get married." "We can't do that until Monday." "Then we have plenty of time to practice for the honeymoon." They go to enjoy each other.

Come Monday Michelle went to work as usual. But at lunchtime Manny dressed in a dark blue suit, white tie, and a black tie picked up Michelle. The girls in the office were falling all over themselves at the sight of this gorgeous man. "Are you ready, Darling?" "Yes, Sweetheart." Michelle picked up her purse. "I will be back and make introductions later." They left arm in arm.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:

Manny and Michelle went to the courthouse and filled out the license. There is a 3 day waiting period. They ate lunch and all the women kept staring at Manny. Finally Michelle's ego got the best of her. "Girls, keep your eyes in your heads...he is taken and I don't intend to share...eat your lunch so we can eat in peace." "Grr...a tiger huh?" "Just staking my territory." "Darling, I only have eyes for you so don't you worry." "I have been thinking..." "About what?" "Once we are legally man and wife can we go back to the "Wifey/Hubby" names?" "Sure, but why?" "I love the sound of it. Not to mention that most people around here never use the words. Me I will be proud to be your wife and not afraid to admit it." "I will proud to be your husband and I will not be afraid to admit it either." "We need to get back to work."

Michelle and Manny walks back into the Office and the girls all stop what they are doing. "Girls this is Manny Thomas and we went to the courthouse and applied for our marriage license." The Oohs and Ah's were the common theme. Michelle introduced each girl to Manny and informed them that he would be a regular to the Office. She also introduced Manny to the Office Manager and the Owner. The Owner was interested in Manny's background. He may know a friend who can use him.

After work Manny took Michelle to dinner and they had a peaceful dinner and they basically got the same response in the higher class restaurant as they did at fast food. But this time Michelle didn't go off. But Manny ginned at the fact all the guys were gaping at her just like the women were at him.

CHAPTER NINETEEN:

Manny and Michelle made plans for their wedding and they found a pastor who was willing to marry them in a local cathedral, since they both were Catholic and since Michelle had proof of her legal name change and the fact she had gotten a church annulment from Dickie Orr. It was just going to be the two of them and anyone from the office that wanted to come since they were going to do it on Saturday evening.

What the two of them didn't know was Hector showed up Saturday morning to be Manny's best man. As it turned out it was a big office affair and everyone showed up and Manny had arranged for a dinner to be served for 50 people at a local restaurant and the people enjoyed the high class atmosphere. It was finally legal she was Michelle Renee Thomas and Ranger never even crossed her mind she was so happy. Hector stayed at their apartment but they left for Niagara Falls. The wedding destination of many wedding couples. They loved it. Michelle's boss gave her the week off with pay even though she had not been there long enough to draw vacation pay. Their life was starting out on a good footing.


End file.
